


Drag my teeth across your chest (to taste your beating heart)

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Red Bull have an ace up their sleeve in the form of Sebastian Vettel. The German driver carries a dark secret that only Mark and the team are aware of, a dark secret that gives him a superhuman advantage over the rest of the grid. Mark and Sebastian despise each other. For Mark, Sebastian is a monster. For Sebastian, Mark is his enemy. But when it comes down to life and death, who is the actual monster in the team?An exploration of the relationship between Mark and Sebastian from 2012 to 2014 with a twist.





	Drag my teeth across your chest (to taste your beating heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butts_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butts_h/gifts).



> December of last year was pretty rough for me. To cope with dark days I would write this. My best friend would reach each part and I'd update it when I felt the need to. It's a fic I'm proud of hence why I have been sitting on this story since December. It's my baby and a piece of me. But I decided it needed to be posted. It's my longest single one-shot ever and after my parody fic I knew I needed to post something with actual effort put into it. 
> 
> I really enjoyed this. Especially exploring how Red Bull would treat it's drivers and the effect it would have on it's drivers. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Many thanks for Robothead <3

Mark finds Sebastian on the floor of the briefing room pale and lifeless. All at once the possibilities fly through his head.

He could leave him. Pretend he never found him. Leave him to-

Mark clenches his jaw. Was he really that type of person?

Blue eyes open and he takes a step back. The eyes close again, a soft moan of want leaving the person on the ground.

Mark doesn’t move. He knows what Sebastian is. Christian had informed the team. Some part of him resents Sebastian. He really was invincible. Unstoppable. Until you took away his blood supply.

This was Sebastian at his weakest. Curled up on the floor. Looking beyond scared and hungry. So very hungry. There must have been a mistake with his supply or something. Red Bull usually managed to keep him fed. Sebastian was Helmut’s prize. His special object. A driver who was invincible? A driver who couldn’t tire or break? He was worth his weight in gold.

Look at him now, Mark’s brain muses, weak and helpless. Dying on the ground.

This isn’t Mark’s doing. He doesn’t need to keep Sebastian fed. It’s not his problem. It’s Red Bull’s and clearly they’ve shown they’d rather love the monster then their fragile human driver.

Sebastian’s eyes open again and a whimper falls from his lips. He shudders. A tear falling down his face. He’s crying. He’s scared.

Mark’s stomach twists.

This isn’t his problem. Is it?

Without thinking his feet have inched closer to the vampire on the ground and he looks Sebastian over. Sebastian is trying to move away from him, fear in his eyes. He’s scared of Mark. The all powerful golden boy is scared of him. Human Mark. Breakable. Replaceable Mark.

Mark feels his stomach twist again as Sebastian keeps moving back until his back hits the wall. Nowhere to run. “Why are you scared?”

He doesn’t recognise his own voice. It’s almost like he’s said this without consciously commanding his mouth to speak the words. He’s surprised just as Sebastian is, and it makes the German talk.

“Don’t want to hurt you.” Sebastian gets out in a soft whisper. “I’m hungry and you hate me...”

“Not hate...just..jealous I guess? You have everything. But like this? You’re just like the rest of us.” Mark tips his head to the side, watching Sebastian groan and close his eyes.

“Marko....” It’s whispered again. Faint. “He did this. Mark...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Did what Seb?” Mark frowns, feeling cold as Sebastian tries to stop the sob coming out.

“He said I wasn’t delivering what I promised....I’m too spoilt. He took my blood away...he said this is a lesson.” Sebastian closes his eyes, paling further with the effort to speak. “I’m so hungry.”

“Wait a second. He did this to you? On purpose? He took away your blood?” Mark asks, his heart stopping in his chest. Sebastian needed that to live. Couldn’t Marko have seen this would kill him if he didn’t feed? Or he could be a danger to others being this hungry?

Sebastian nods. “Teach me a lesson. I don’t want to hurt anyone. Came here to....” He can’t speak the words.

Mark feels like his chest is tight. He shakes his head. He’s not leaving him. No fucking way. “Not going to happen, Mate.”

Sebastian blinks open dulled eyes at him. “Isn’t this what you wanted? Me weakened?”

“Not like this. Marko is going to get it once I’ve seen to you.” Mark moves closer, heart hammering loudly. He rolls up the sleeve of his shirt. Presenting his wrist to the starved vampire who only blinks at him.

“Go on. Or do you need my neck?” Mark demands, looking him in his eyes. “No one else is coming. I’m your only hope.”

“You hate me. You can’t feel pity for me now....” Sebastian shakes his head.

“Listen to me. Right now. You are going to take what you need from me and then I’m going to help get you your supply back. Deal? You’re not going to do this. I need you.” Mark says in a strong voice.

“Need me?” Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “You’ve never needed me...”

“I do. I need you. I was wrong about you. We’re two people being fucked over by an asshole. We need to stick together and look after each other. I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’ve ever believed I would want this for you. Now drink Sebastian. Please.” Mark pleads.

For one heart stopping moment Sebastian closes his eyes and doesn’t open them again, but then as Mark moves closer he starts to struggle upright and Mark presses close to his side as Sebastian picks up his wrist.

“This will hurt.” Sebastian warns, his fangs fully out as he leans down and bites.

And it’s like fire. Mark bites his lip to stop his yelp of pain. He closes his eyes. Trying not to think about how weird all of this is. He sits there with his eyes shut until he feels like his world is spinning and Sebastian lets go, breathing heavily.

Mark dares to open his eyes and is relieved by the colour in Sebastian’s face. He tries not to look at his arm as Sebastian rips a piece of his team shirt off to wrap around the wound tightly. “Better?” He blinks the stars away.

Sebastian nods. Tightening the makeshift bandage. “I took as much as I could without hurting you.”

“Thanks.” Mark says softly. Not sure what else to say and he’s rewarded by a small smile.

“So what is your plan?” Sebastian turns to Mark. “How are you going to help me?”

Mark bites his lip, frowning. “I’m not sure. But there’s gotta be something I can do to help...” He sighs softly. “Marko is a right bastard.”

Sebastian is about to say something when he turns his head. “Hide. I hear Marko coming.”

Mark frowns but does as Sebastian says, hiding in a cupboard as Sebastian pretends to be weakened on the floor.

When Marko enters, Mark can feel his blood go cold as Marko says. “Did you feed on anyone?”

“No. I’d rather die than hurt anyone here. You know that.” Sebastian says in a quiet tone.

“Pathetic. You’re supposed to be ruthless. A killer. Do anything for the win. Maybe I was wrong about you.” Marko sneers.

“I’m not a monster.” Sebastian says quietly. “I wasn’t created to be one. You won’t make me one.”

“It’s a shame. You could be so great.” Marko enthuses. “So powerful....” He shakes his head, putting his hand in his coat pocket and taking out the blood bag hidden there. He throws it at Sebastian. “Drink. Get your strength back. Your supply will be back to normal tomorrow. Consider this a warning.” And with that he leaves the room.

Mark quietly leaves his hiding place and turns his head to give Sebastian some privacy as he feeds.

“You can look now.” Sebastian says softly, placing the empty bag down. He looks lost. Tired.

“Do you have anyone who knows what you are outside of our team?” Mark asks quietly as he sits down next to him again.

“Kimi.” Sebastian says softly. “Couldn’t hide it from him.”

Mark nods. Of course Kimi. “Can he hide bags in his room?” He asks.

Sebastian thinks about it. “Marko has them in his office. Only those he trusts has the key...”

“How about Britta. She knows. Maybe she can get a few bags for you?” Mark enquiries.

“I didn’t think of Britta.” Sebastian says, nodding. “I’ll talk to her.”

“Talk to Kimi too.” Mark says softly. “In the meantime I will work on stealing some of the bags for you.”

Sebastian looks surprised. “You’d do that for me?”

Mark nods. “Of course I would.” He holds up his bandaged wrist. “You’ve taken my blood. Least I can do now is do a bit of James Bond and get you some hidden spares in case he does this again.”

Sebastian’s face softens. “Thank you.” He says softly. Looking surprised and warmed all at the same time.

Mark just gives him a soft smile. “We’re in this together now Mate.” He holds out his hand to him.

Sebastian grins and takes his hand in his. “Together.” He echos.

And one look at the genuine smile on Sebastian’s face has Mark believing it. 

* * *

They don’t speak to each other for a few days after that. Mark keeps his arm bandaged so the team doesn’t see what he has done. He makes up the excuse that he cut his wrist fixing up an old bike at home. He tries not to raise suspicion.

Sebastian does tell him he’s told Brita and that he’s also told Kimi what’s happened. The Finn of course wants to just steal the blood but Sebastian pleads with him to keep safe and not do anything that could harm him. Sebastian tells Mark that Kimi isn’t at all happy with Sebastian stopping him.

Mark meanwhile has been subtly watching Marko. He keeps a track of where he goes and what he does. His keys, he’s discovered, he keeps either on his person or in a drawer in his desk. It’s just a matter of finding a way to break into his office and take some bags.

One day after debrief Mark walks into the motorhome with an empty backpack. He sneaks inside and walks towards Marko’s office door. He tries the handle but of course the door is locked. Biting his lip he takes out the hairpin Britta had given him and he starts to work on the lock. He constantly checks no one is coming and is relieved when the door unlocks with a click.

Mark opens the door and creeps inside. He moves into the room and over to Marko’s desk, praying the drawer was unlocked.

It was. The drawer opens smoothly and he takes out the key to the cool box hidden in the fridge. He opens the door of the fridge and inserts the key into the cool box. The box is filled with bags and he takes a few of them, hurriedly filling up his bag full of the bags. He’s halfway done with his task when he hears a voice in the doorway.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

Mark turns around slowly, feeling his heart stop at seeing Marko standing there, a frown on his face. “Seb was hungry....” he lies, standing up with the bag. “I was going to give him-“

“If he’s hungry he gets the bags from me. Why would you care? You’ve hated him since we took him on. You can’t have had a change of heart over him.” Marko muses. He closes the door and Mark takes a step back. “Not unless you’ve talked to him. What did he tell you?”

“Nothing Sir. I don’t really care about him. I just don’t want him to get hungry and kill someone. You can’t trust him.” Mark lies. He keeps his voice controlled and uncaring.

“What really happened to your arm?” Marko tips his head to the side. “It’s strange. You’ve cut yourself right in the spot where there’s veins. Easily a spot for a vampire to drink from.”

“That’s ridiculous. I wouldn’t let that thing. That monster. Take anything from me. He disgusts me.” Mark pulls a face of disgust. “He doesn’t deserve anything and I certainly wouldn’t let him take from me.”

“Then show me your arm.” Marko raises an eyebrow. “Go on. Prove to me he hasn’t fed from you.”

“I don’t need to prove this to you. Just my worth on track.” Mark replies, lifting his head up.

“And yet you’ve still haven’t proven your worth on track to me.” Marko replies. “Now show me your arm.”

And Mark feels as if his gut is twisted in on itself at his words and rage he’s never felt before flows through him. “Oh yeah. I haven’t proven my worth. Because I’m not him. I’m not strong and invincible. I am human and breakable. I am nothing. Replaceable. Who the hell cares about me eh? But Sebastian, oh Sebastian isn’t the problem here. I’ve seen this for myself. You starve him when he doesn’t do well. You try to break him. Make him fully become a monster. He isn’t. He was never the monster. You are. Sebastian is one of the best drivers on this grid and it isn’t his powers that make him so. It’s all him. His talent. His love for this sport. You just want to break him entirely. All you care about is having his life be in your hands so he becomes your puppet.”

And that’s when Mark finds himself shoved up against the side of the cabinet, Marko in his face and holding him tightly against his will.

“You know what? Maybe I will starve him. Maybe I will lock him up for his. No blood. Maybe I will keep him starved until he’s dying and he can’t get out and maybe then I will lock you in there with him. Watch him lose his grip on his humanity and drink you dry. Either way, I will replace whoever dies first.”

Mark can barely breathe, he struggles against the grip Marko has on him and then he sees it. Out of the corner of his eye he can see someone in the doorway and suddenly Marko is thrown from him and into his desk hard enough to break it and Sebastian is in front of Mark, fangs out and growling dangerously.

For a second Marko looks afraid, but then he laughs, a cold sound that chills Mark to the bone and without thinking he grabs Sebastian’s hand. “Run. Please just run. You’re not safe anymore.”

“Neither are you.” Sebastian retorts. “I’m going nowhere.” He turns to face Marko. “Just a monster am I?”

“Oh get over it Sebastian! If we had known you cared for your food we wouldn’t have hired you.” Marko spits, slowly getting up.

“They’re not food.” Sebastian growls. “I am not what you think I am and I will never hurt anyone.”

“Oh but you’re wrong. I am in control here. I get you your bags. I keep you alive. I own you. You do as I say or you don’t have any way to stay alive.” Marko replies.

“You’re wrong. I survived before you and I will again. You do not touch Mark.” Sebastian growls. “You will never touch him again.”

Marko goes to say something and then he pauses. “You knew. You knew he was in trouble. You came to him....oh. Oh my god. You did didn’t you? You drank from him....that’s how you knew.”

Sebastian just growls again and Mark gives Sebastian a look.

“You didn’t tell him what your bite does. Oh this is too good. This is too good! You didn’t tell him.” Marko grins.

Mark goes pale and he whispers to Sebastian. “What does he mean?”

Sebastian ignores his question and turns to Marko. “You really think I came alone? I’ve been careful. I’ve told those closest to me just what you were doing. They came with me. Britta? Kimi?”

Britta and Kimi appear in the doorway. Kimi looking thunderous. Britta holds up her phone, showing on the screen a recording of Marko threatening Mark. “I can send this to the papers. No sound. It just looks like you’re hurting one of your drivers. Wouldn’t that look good for Red Bull’s reputation?”

Marko pauses, looking at her. “You wouldn’t dare...”

“Oh I would. And Kimi here witnessed the entire thing. Didn’t you Kimi?” She turns to the Finn who nods, looking a second from punching Marko out.

“What do you want?” Marko asks, knowing he’s been boxed into a corner. He could try to grab the phone but he doesn’t want to face the wrath of Sebastian.

“The blood supply goes directly to me. Not you. I make sure Sebastian is fed and everyone is happy. You get your driver performing at his highest level and you get quiet from all of us about what happened here today.” Britta replies.

Kimi nods and Mark does too, even if his skin is crawling because Sebastian hasn’t told him what he’s done.

Marko seems to think it over for a heartbeat but then he nods. “You win. Take the cool box and the key. All further supplies will go to your office.”

Britta nods, pocketing her phone and looking at Sebastian. “I will arrange everything don’t worry.”

Sebastian nods and then he looks back at Mark. “Come with me?” He asks softly and Mark hesitantly nods back. He’s never been scared before, but he is now.

Marko doesn’t stop them leaving, he just watches them. Mark feels his eyes on him all the way out of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later Mark is sat in Sebastian’s driver’s room clutching some sweet tea Britta has made him and is looking over at Sebastian. “What did you do to me?” He asks quietly. “Am I going to turn?”

Sebastian blinks at him, looking surprised. “Turn? No. No of course not. It takes more than a bite to turn you. Don’t worry.”

“Then what did you do? Marko was sure you’ve done something by biting me.” Mark looks at him.

Sebastian bites his lip. “I may have started a bond with you?”

“A bond?” Mark echos, sure he had almost dropped his mug. “What kind of bond?”

“I....uh...it’s hard to explain. If a human gets bitten by a vampire and it’s an act done willingly, the vampire and human can bond. The vampire can suddenly start to feel the human’s emotions and if they’re in danger. I felt your fear and I just knew.” Sebastian looks at him. “But only the vampire can feel the human. Not the other way around. Not unless....” he face goes red.

Mark raises an eyebrow. “Unless what?”

“Unless we consummate the bond....which won’t happen.” Sebastian is now bright red. “If we...do that....we could feel each other and it’s a bond for life.”

Mark takes this all in. Nodding slowly. “So my soul is connected to yours now?”

Sebastian nods. “Yeah....”

“And you will connect to mine if we...have a little fun?” Mark asks.

Sebastian nods, looking at a very interesting wall. “That’s how it works.”

Mark nods, sipping his tea and trying not to think about Sebastian having sex with him. “Right. That isn’t weird at all.”

Sebastian huffs and shakes his head. “I could break it. I was going to. I wasn’t even going to tell you any of this. I didn’t want to freak you out more, but Marko fucked that up.”

“You want to break it?” Mark looks at him. “Take my soul from yourself?”

Sebastian plucks at his shirt. “I didn’t know if you wanted me connected to you. I didn’t want you to have to chose to have this bond...I thought if I just broke it everything would be okay.”

“What happens if you break it?” Mark asks him softly.

“Nothing since it isn’t consummated. It will hurt me but it wouldn’t be as bad as if we connected our souls together permanently. If I broke our bond or you did after we had...relations. Then I would die.” Sebastian tells him honestly. “But since you’re only connected to me I can just break it. We’ll never have to speak of it again.”

Mark nods. Not sure how he feels at being told Sebastian would willingly break him from his soul. Things really were that bad between them. “But this bond saved us today.”

“It did.” Sebastian agrees softly. “But I didn’t want you to feel attached to me. It was a one time thing and you don’t like me, it’s better this way.”

“What if I can grow to like you? What if I want you to keep the bond?” Mark asks in a quiet voice.

“Then I will keep it. But-“ Sebastian looks at him. “I will want to consummate it.”

Mark almost chokes on his tea. “What?”

“I started the bond with you. Sooner or later I will feel the need to make a full bond with you. Hence why I want to break it now. Why I want to give you an out.” Sebastian explains.

“So...you want to have sex with me?” Mark enquires and Sebastian turns red.

“Well...I will feel the need for a full bond yes.” Sebastian says softly. “But this way we part with no strings attached.”

Mark looks over at Sebastian. The quiet shy, soft Sebastian who looked so sad at the idea of not being wanted that his stomach twists again. “You can buy me dinner first and woo me.”

Sebastian’s head shoots up. “Uh what?”

“I want dinner. Wooing. Going to the movies and taking walks in the night. I’m not just jumping into bed with you. I want to know you.” Mark looks at him.

“You want the full bond?” Sebastian asks in disbelief.

Mark nods. “But I want to know Sebastian. Not ‘Vettel’ the ruthless racing driver. Is that a deal?”

Sebastian looks at him in shock and surprise and can only dimly nod his head. “Deal.” He says quietly, losing his function to breathe as Mark gives him a small real smile.

“Seven PM tonight you can take me on our first date.” Mark says gently. “Pick me up outside my hotel room.”

And with that Mark finishes his tea and quietly leaves the room, leaving the gobsmacked Sebastian behind him.

* * *

Mark meets Sebastian in his hotel room for dinner. The German had decided it would be safer to discuss their bond there instead of in a restaurant filled with people.

Sebastian does go all out though for their meal. He actually cooks. He makes them both a carbonara from scratch and pours them both wine from an expensive bottle. He is out to impress.

As Sebastian watches Mark tuck into his food, he takes hold of his courage a little. “Thank you for coming tonight.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t come?” Mark asks, his attention back on the German.

Sebastian shrugs a little and rubs the back of his neck. “It’s been a weird race weekend.”

Mark snorts softly. “A little more than weird Mate. Even for us.”

Sebastian gives him a small smile and nods, feeling a little out of place and awkward. It’s still strange to be talking to Mark like this without bitter words being thrown. “So. How do you feel about all this?”

Mark takes a second to answer. “It’s strange to be talking to you and not want to drive a stake through your heart.”

Sebastian laughs, shaking his head. “You know that’s a myth right? Won’t work.” He goes quiet. “It’s weird for me too. Especially having dinner with you.”

“Myth or not, I can’t even begin to tell you how many times I’ve thought about it.” Mark replies, but upon seeing Sebastian’s face fall a little he’s quick to continue. “But now? Yeah I wouldn’t dream of it....not after finding out what Marko was doing.” He pauses. “You’ve been my teammate for three years now. Has he been doing this for that long?”

Sebastian shakes his head, taking a deep breath. “Since 2008.”

Mark looks at him in surprise. “I think I need the whole story, Mate.”

“How I got turned?” Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

“Well, yes. Think about it. I know what you are, but I don’t know your story. I don’t know much about you in general. We barely know each other. This needs to change before I decide to....you know. Make this bond official.” Mark replies.

Sebastian nods. Of course Mark was right. He needed to be honest with him if this was going to work. “Well 2008. Monza.” He sighs softly. “First win and all that. I got cocky.” Mark raises an eyebrow and Sebastian snorts. “In the sense I believed I could pull anyone I wanted at the bar idiot. Anyway. I met this guy at the bar. We had a few drinks. He seemed interested and I invited him back to my room to celebrate.” Sebastian plays with the edge of the tablecloth. “He had other things in mind.”

Mark winces, guessing where this is going. “He got a little bitey I assume?”

“To put it mildly.” Sebastian mumbles. He runs a hand through his hair. “It’s all a blur what happened that night but I remember the morning. Very vividly.” He swallows a little looking uncomfortable.

“Hey...hey it’s fine. You don’t need to go into it.” Surprising himself Mark reaches across for Sebastian’s hand and the touch seems to jolt Sebastian from whatever he’s thinking about because he gives him a weak smile.

“If we’re bonding you need the whole story.” Sebastian takes a deep breath. “I woke up to something out of a crime scene. Blood all over the sheets and the guy just casually showering in the bathroom. Everything was so bright and loud and overwhelming. All  
I remember was screaming and him......him shushing me. Telling me I had to stop and he will explain.”

Mark looks at him in horror and Sebastian’s fingers seem to shake as they clutch hold of the wine glass and he continues on.

“He told me what I now was. A vampire. That I had to feed and soon. That the stakes and the sun were a myth.” He snorts. “Well the sun part is only true if I don’t feed. It can hurt me if I’m weakened. But everything else is not true. You can stake me and it won’t work, not really. If a stake goes through my heart it can paralyse me until it’s removed, although if you paralyse me like that and cut off my head you can kill me. Severing our heads from our bodies is the only way. Before you ask yes I can live forever. Garlic is fine. I can eat it with no effects and I can enter a church and wear a cross. Scare tactics like that worked well on villages back in medieval times so we could go undetected.” Sebastian explains, aware he’s babbling and bombarding Mark with information. He pauses, flushing a little. “Uh sorry. I’m going too fast….”

“It’s alright, just breathe. Try to relax.” Mark says soothingly. His thumb rubs circles on Sebastian’s palm and the German takes a deep breath.

“Uh we do have a heartbeat. Thankfully. It would be very awkward if I didn’t have one. Imagine the medical assessments if they couldn’t find a pulse.” Sebastian laughs awkwardly, taking a sip from his wine. “We do need to consume blood. Animal or human will do. For me I have the bags of course, but I do hunt when I’m at home. Deer or the occasional rabbit. Human blood is prefered, especially when you’re first turned.” He sighs. “I’m losing track. The vampire told me I had to feed and soon. My throat was burning. It almost made me feel crazy. I was so hungry…..”

“Your first feeding....did you...I mean....did you-“ Mark tries to get out. Imagining some poor lost soul being lurred to Sebastian.

“Kill anyone? No. I’ve never hurt a human.” He laughs bitterly. “My first feeding wasn’t pleasant. Since I entirely refused to take blood from a human, and he did push believe me, my maker brought me a rat found at the back of the hotel. It was disgusting. I was disgusting. I hated myself.”

“But you seemed okay by the next race...how the hell did you manage a whole race weekend newly turned?” Mark questions.

Sebastian looks down. “The next day I snuck out of the hotel. I was starving. I needed to eat. I....Marko found me at the back of the hotel covered in blood from an animal I won’t even name and didn’t run. He just...smiled. Like he found a prize. I guess he had because the next thing I know he’s got me in his room cleaned up and was arranging the system of blood bags you know about.”

“And your maker?” Mark tips his head to the side curiously.

“I never saw him after that. Marko said the CCTV tried to pick him up but he was never heard of since...” Sebastian looks at him. “Marko managed to keep me fed enough to have control and go back to racing. He was the reason I didn’t get caught.” Sebastian looks over at him.

“Do you...do you think Marko did something to the other vampire?” Mark asks softly.

“I don’t know...Marko seemed way too calm when he found me. Almost like he knew vampires existed. He seemed to know who to call and how to get blood given to me discreetly. I never ever asked him about any of this. He kept me fed, what was I supposed to do? I was scared Mark. Scared and alone.” Sebastian rubs his face. “Kimi was the only one I told. I needed someone that wasn’t Marko. But then he went rallying. Those two years I never felt more alone. Marko telling the team what I was surprised me, but it was then I saw he had an agenda. He thought what I was made me ruthless and ready to kill. Far from it. I never wanted this life.” He runs a hand through his hair again. “Marko kept me as his. But I guess he was disappointed in who I am.....”

“Well I’m not. I look at you and I see someone who’s never given into his urges.  
Someone brave and strong.” Mark squeezes his hand and gives him a small smile. “Be proud of that Sebastian.”

Sebastian looks at their joined hands and then at him. “But now I’m doubtful. Is this really the end of our troubles with Marko? I mean...he knows everything.”

“We have the video...and while it is very worrying that Marko seemed to know everything about vampires, you have me. I won’t let anything happen to you now. Neither will Kimi or Britta. You have all of us. We’ll figure all this out together.” Mark says softly and then he looks at him. “You want to know what’s causing me the most concern right now?”

“What?” Sebastian asks, still marvelling that Mark has his hand. It’s odd they’ve gotten this close.

“This bond. I need to know more.” Mark murmurs. “Especially before I make any decisions regarding us.”

Sebastian nods in understanding and huffs out a breath. “Well...I remember being told that if I ever fed from a willing human then I could bond with them. If the moment was made from an act of love or if I fed from them because I was dying and they had consented. But also that this bond wouldn’t be permanent without consummating it.”

“So just regular sex?” Mark asks, looking at him curiously.

Sebastian now goes quiet and looks awkward. “Well sex is part of it, but there’s also something else....”

Mark frowns, looking concerned. “Go on?”

“During sex I will have to bite you....to make the bond real between us. I uh...I have to bite your throat.” Sebastian rushes out, looking anxious.

Mark blinks, dumbfounded and on instinct his hand reaches for his throat. He swallows heavily. “Right....so...so like before? With my wrist? But my throat....okay...”

Sebastian shifts uncomfortably. “It won’t be the same. The wrist biting hurt because it was done to feed. I won’t be doing this to feed from you. I’ll drink from you to seal the bond but this time it’s different. You’ll feel more pleasure then pain from this feeding. It’s an intimate way to bond us for good. It would just be the once. If you wished it I will never feed like this again from you. But it does help strengthen our bond from time to time if you allowed me to take from you.”

Mark shivers and nods, taking in this information. “Right...so the idea I’m just for food is a myth?”

Sebastian’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “Yes of course it’s a myth! The bond is made from love and trust. You don’t bond just to make your bondmate food. No. It’s just the act of biting strengthens us. It isn’t about using you as a blood bank.” Hurt flashes into his eyes and Sebastian suddenly looks small and tired.

“I didn’t mean to suggest that was what you were going to do! Not at all. I just needed to know.” Mark tries a soft approach.

“It’s still an option. Breaking the bond. I can still do it.” Sebastian says quietly. “If you don’t want this just tell me. You’ve got to want me...us. Or there’s no point.”

“I’m here aren’t I?” Mark snaps and Sebastian actually flinches at his tone. “I’m here.” He tries softer. “I want this. I was just clearing up a few things.”

Sebastian looks at him hesitantly. “You’re not going to be a blood bank. Any other questions?”

“Yes this bond. We can feel each other yeah? Is that every emotion?” Mark asks softly, and then adds quietly. “And what happens when I get old and you stay young forever?”

“It’s every emotion we feel. But of course we can learn to control it so we’re not bombarding each other with our feelings.” Sebastian says gently, his expression sad at his second question. “As for getting old....well....”

Mark sighs softly. “I’m not a spring chicken anymore, Seb. You can bond with me but one day I will die. I will leave you. What happens then?”

“I won’t let you get old.” Sebastian looks at him. “I’ll turn you.”

“What if I don’t want to be turned?” Mark asks him point blank.

Sebastian just gives him a sad smile and Mark isn’t sure he wants him answering that question.

“So you’ll stay with me until I’m old and grey? Even if I forget your name? Even if people will think you’re my son?” Mark asks him. “For the rest of my life?”

Sebastian meets his gaze and nods slowly. “For the rest of your life and if you decide you...you want forever...then I will give it to you. But only if you wanted it and if you didn’t I will stay with you until the end. I promise you. I won’t leave you.”

Sebastian says these words so gently and with so much feeling Mark cannot help but believe him. He nods slowly. “I believe you, and you want me? Really want me after everything?”

Sebastian nods again, smiling softly. “I have a feeling being bonded to you will allow me to see the real Mark Webber and love him.”

Mark feels his stomach swop at the word love coming from Sebastian and he has to hide his grin as he replies. “And I get to see the real you. Grow to love you too even.”

Sebastian’s face softens and he nods. “We’ll learn to know each other. See who we are beyond this sport.”

Mark squeezes his hand again. “Yes.” He says softly.

Sebastian smiles, a true smile, and it’s only natural for him to lean across the table and kiss Mark softly.

Mark kisses him back gently, not even thinking about it. It just feels right and natural to do this. To kiss him like this. He melts into more soft kisses, uttering a small happy sigh.

When he pulls back, Sebastian sends him a soft warm smile and Mark feels the pull between them. A soft thing for now, but he knows sooner or later it will grow between them until they could bond.

And Mark? Well he couldn’t wait for that day, but for now he was excited about their courting and everything it would bring.

* * *

Over the next few days they begin to know one another. Slowly easing their rivalry into something more.

Sebastian invites Mark to hang out with him more. He does so subtly, away from the race track and praying eyes. The media were like sharks and Mark knew all too well what they’d do with their newfound friendship. They would twist the facts to suit them. The truth would be boring. So Mark met up with Sebastian in secret, going back to his hotel room and sharing talks late into the night.

Mark soon eases up around Sebastian once he gets to know him properly. Sebastian was funny and charming and he had a good sense that family were important. He treated Mark well and shared stories with him, answering any questions he could have and Mark in return confided in Sebastian. He told him about racing, about his life before F1. He opened up to him more so than he’s ever done with anyone else. Sebastian he finds is good company and he can trust him. Something about the German told Mark he’s safe so long as he was besides him. Mark does wonder if this is due to the bond but he’s yet to get a sense of Sebastian. They haven’t gone beyond kissing yet and Mark is hoping that one day soon they would go to that level. He felt ready for it. It was just a matter of time and place.

The Singapore Grand Prix that weekend promised to be a good one for Red Bull. Sebastian had managed to secure P3 in qualifying and he was confident of his chances during the race.

Mark waits for him after the Parc Ferme interviews and casually walks at his side as they walk to the Paddock. Mark cannot help but notice how bouncy Sebastian was, his eyes bright. He seemed to come alive under the floodlights and Mark was sure there was something vampire related about that.

As they’re walking Mark subtly murmurs in his ear. “You seem very alive tonight. In fact I’d say you always seem so ready for this one particular race of the season.”

The German flashes him a smile and leans into him to murmur. “It’s a night race. Under darkness. No sun. I’m at my full strength. I love it.” His eyes glow with his happiness and Mark can almost sense the otherworldly-ness of the driver next to him. It sent a shiver down his spine, but not unpleasant. He was happy to see Sebastian so full of joy and happiness. It made him happy.

“It’s nice to see you so happy.” Mark voices out loud. “Let’s hope this translates into the race tomorrow.”

Sebastian nods eagerly and gives his back a gentle touch before he bites his lip and looks up at him. “If....if I win tomorrow do you want to come to my room?”

Mark looks at the sudden anxiety flickering over his face and he fills in the blanks. Sebastian wanted to complete the bond. “If you win?”

“If I win.” Sebastian echos, fiddling with the edge of his race suit.

“And if I win we still go to your room?” Mark asks with a grin, gently placing a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. He squeezes gently, looking into his eyes. He did want this. He did want Sebastian.

Sebastian meets his eyes and he licks over his lip a little, trying to hide his eagerness for this to happen. “I’d better win then.”

“Yes. You’d better win.” Mark says smoothly, moving his hand away and casually walking up the paddock, feeling Sebastian’s eyes burn at the back of his head all the way to the motorhome.

* * *

That Sunday Sebastian delivers a solid win for Red Bull while Mark comes home in eleventh. He finds he’s not too concerned over this result. His mind is on other things. On the man celebrating on the podium.

He’s nervous, he decides. Maybe even a little scared. He was going to commit to Sebastian. Be bonded with him for the rest of his life. It felt strange and exciting all at once and he didn’t know how to feel about it. How can you go from hating someone to wanting to be part of their very soul?

After he’s done with the team briefing and interviews he drives himself back to the hotel, finding himself unable to stop tapping the wheel as the late night traffic pins him on both sides. He wanted this, but he was also scared out of his mind.

* * *

Parking his car in the underground car park, Mark makes his way up to Sebastian’s room and it’s there that his nerves really kick in. He’s shaking violently in the elevator, trying to control his breathing as the numbers tick up to Sebastian’s floor.

When the elevator pings to announce he’s arrived Mark feels his heart jump in time with it and he slowly gets out of the elevator.

He can almost hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears as he reaches Sebastian’s door and knocks. He flexes his hands in front of him to stop their trembling as Sebastian opens the door, giving Mark a warm, if nervous, smile.

“Hey, come in.” Sebastian backs up to allow Mark to enter and Mark does so, taking a deep breath as Sebastian closes the door with a soft click.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asks gently as he takes in Mark’s silence and the tense square of his shoulders. When he approaches and touches the Aussie’s back the man jumps a mile and Sebastian pulls back as if burnt, looking surprised at him. “You smell of fear....do you want this?”

Mark feels like his heart is in his throat and his stomach drops when Sebastian meets his eyes, the German’s swimming in worry and sadness. Mark feels like he cannot speak or breathe and Sebastian realises instantly what’s going on.

“Mark? I’m going to need you to try to breathe for me okay?” Sebastian tells him softly, soothingly. He gently guides the Aussie to sit down on the bed, rubbing his back gently. “Copy what I do. In and out. Slowly.”

Mark closes his eyes and focuses on the rise and fall of his breathing as he calms his racing heartbeat. Once he feels like he can get in air he opens his eyes to meet Sebastian’s concerned gaze.

“Are you with me? Can you breathe?” Sebastian asks softly and Mark nods quietly.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. I can breathe. I’m okay.” Mark runs a hand over his face with a sigh. “I’m sorry...”

Sebastian looks down and nods gently. “I understand. You’re not ready yet...”

“It’s not that. I want you. Really want you.” Mark murmurs. “But it’s a big commitment.  
I mean I’m not bloody marrying you but it feels like that. It’s your soul and mine and that is terrifying me.”

Sebastian takes his hand and leans his head on his shoulder, nodding again. “And you’re afraid of what it means...”

“We’ve gone from hating each other to becoming friends to....this. It’s a lot to take in.” Mark says quietly. “And it’s not that I don’t want to go to bed with you. But it’s just a lot to wrap my brain around. Me and you, bonding together for life....”

“It’s huge. I’ve never done it before and I’ve not slept with anyone since it happened. This is scary for me too. But I do want you Mark. I want the whole damn thing. I want you for you and everything that means.” Sebastian looks at him with honest eyes. “Good and bad. Love and hate. Everything that makes you, you.”

Mark swallows audibly at the honestly in his words and he nods gently. Sebastian felt the same way and was just as scared as he was. “I guess...I guess this is terrifying for us both.”

Sebastian laughs softly and nods. “I can’t even begin to tell you how much confidence I had needed to ask you to come tonight. That whole race all I could think of was you and what a win meant. But I want to be yours and want you to be mine. Fully and completely.”

Mark wraps an arm around him, playing with his hair gently. “Then maybe we should. We’re here. Alone. Together. Maybe we can go slow. Build up to our bond and the connection that will happen. Help each other.”

Sebastian looks at him and his eyes look teary as he nods. “Me and you exploring this together. I want this.”

“Then I want it too. Me and you.” Mark gently pulls back so Sebastian has to look at him and then he places a small soft kiss to his lips.

Sebastian responds almost instantly and sparks dance up Mark’s fingertips as he slowly pulls the German on top of him for slow, tender kisses. His hands tracing over his jaw as they kiss each other lovingly.

They kiss for a little while, until Sebastian begins to deepen the kiss and clothes start to get removed. The night is lost to soft tender touches and kisses, until the moment Sebastian has to make their consumption official.

The act is done swift and tenderly. The sharp sting of the bite before the fire is replaced by pleasure and Mark is lost under Sebastian’s spell.

* * *

The next morning Mark wakes up tangled with Sebastian. The German soundly asleep on top of him. He can barely remember anything after the bite and his hand flies to his neck automatically. When he pulls back he expects his hand to come away with blood but there is no mark and no punctures on his skin. He makes a soft confused sound which stirs Sebastian from sleep.

“Bonding bites heal.” He murmurs. “I bit you to seal our bond. Not to feed. I could heal it. You fell asleep after I drank from you. Don’t be afraid. I haven’t turned you. You’re still human.” Sebastian gives him a smile. “How do you feel?”

Mark is busy wrapping Sebastian’s words around his brain but now he’s aware that something is different. He feels warm. Loved. It feels like a soft blanket on a cold winter’s night and his eyes widen as he realises this feeling of security is coming from Sebastian. Specifically from their newly made bond. It makes him utter a small “wow” and Sebastian grins fondly, his amusement feeling like warm sunshine to Mark.

“Wow indeed. I can feel your awe.” He snuggles into him, uttering a soft happy sigh. “Mine.”

Mark gives him a soft smile, feeling waves of warm happiness like hot sunny days wash over him. This felt amazing. He was at one with Sebastian. He was Sebastian’s and Sebastian was his. They were strong and unbreakable. Maybe they could face anything together now.

Mark pulls Sebastian close and closes his eyes. He could afford a few more minutes in the arms of the man he loved.

Loved. It’s funny what a word could mean after your life changed in an instant. Mark found he didn’t mind. Not in the slightest.

Not anymore.

He loved Sebastian Vettel.

It felt right.

* * *

2012 ends and 2013 begins. Time changing at a fast pace for the two Red Bull drivers. Being bonded is new to them both, but they find a way to work with it. They take it slow and explore everything that comes with the bond. Learning new things all the while. Life becomes good for them both. Even more so when it becomes a good thing Britta has control of the blood bags. Before Sebastian had to spend their days away from the track out on ‘hunting’ trips. Making sure he could get a good feed from the animals in the dense woodland surrounding his home. However now everything had changed. Britta had taken it upon herself to organise everything so he always had blood bags even at home. It was one huge improvement to his life with Mark. For one thing he never came home anymore stained with blood and Mark didn’t have to pretend he knew exactly where it was from. Now they could pretend the vampire aspect of Sebastian’s life was entirely normal. Even if it really really wasn’t.

They spend a few months living in each other’s homes and getting to know one another before Sebastian shyly asks Mark to move in with him at the year’s end. Mark of course says yes and they start January together in Sebastian’s home. They’re happy, if tense.

Being bonded and together does not change the high pressure world of Formula One looming over their lives. Some races they’re angry, others elated. But it seems more often than not they’re angry. Whether at the team or each other. The bond sometimes feels just like a rubber band. Taunt and filled with tension. Bound to snap under the weight of their racing lives.

And snap it will. One day in 2013 making Mark realise exactly what F1 is doing to their lives.

Malaysia. Team orders. Multi 21.

That single event changes the tense taunt feeling in the bond into something that felt black and cold and angry. The bond between them almost at breaking point as they try to stay together despite the rage they feel at each other.

A few races after that fateful day Mark has enough. He cannot live in the atmosphere he’s made with Sebastian. Even he can feel the pain in the bond. It should never be stretched this much. Nothing seemed to soothe it. It just felt toxic. Bad. It starts to affect him, making him feel nauseous and sick and it’s then that he sees what it’s doing to Sebastian also. If he felt this bad, god knows it would effect Sebastian more. The vampire felt the intensity of the bond a hell of a lot more than the human.

And of course Sebastian does feel it a lot more. Once Mark starts to pay attention. Sebastian is in bad shape. He’s pale, cold and clammy. His breathing is harsh. He looks to be in a lot of pain.

And Mark’s world crumbles in an instant. It’s killing him. He can feel it. If the bond snapped that would be that.

For the first time in months he reaches out for Sebastian and Sebastian’s dull pale eyes meet his just like that fateful moment all those years ago.

And Mark lets go of his anger and resentment.

Sebastian practically collapses on the sofa as the rage and pain subsides and he looks up at Mark almost blankly.

And Mark feels entirely sick. He’s done this. They’ve done this. The sport was ruining them.

And Mark does something uncharacteristic for him. He breaks. He pulls Sebastian in his arms and he breaks. Grieving himself for what he’s lost between them. All that they had built up and worked for. What they had fought for on and off track. It was broken and shattered into fragments like glass. He wasn’t sure how to fit the pieces back together again or if they ever would be able to be fixed.

But then Sebastian wraps his arms around him and in a shaky voice asks him not to leave him, and Mark finds he cannot deny him this request. He won’t leave him. Not a chance.

They hold on tight to each other. Two broken pieces lost in a storm, trying to keep together despite everything.

Mark makes up his mind that night.

* * *

When Sebastian finds out Mark’s plans to retire he’s instantly against them. He doesn’t want Mark to leave because of him. But Mark explains he’s not leaving because of him but because it’s not making him happy. None of this is. He wants them to work and be happy and healthy. Not the toxic mess they have managed to become. He doesn’t ever want to cause that type of pain to Sebastian ever again.

It had taken a lot to fix what had been broken. But they had done it and Mark never ever wants to go through it again. For as long as he lives.

And so he chooses retirement. It would be better for them both if he didn’t compete with Sebastian anymore. Plus if he was on the sidelines he could make sure Sebastian was safe always and that no one could hurt him, whether it be himself or another Marko. He could protect Sebastian no matter what.

And so Sebastian allows him to retire, even if he’s not happy with the decision, and in the long run it turns out to save them. It saves their relationship and their bond and proves vital in the coming year.

As they celebrate 2014 coming into the world, they have no clue what enemy lurks in the shadows.

* * *

2014.

Sebastian sighs sadly, tangling his fingers with Mark’s as they walk along the paddock. He’s tired and worn out. Sad in ways Mark has never seen him be. Not since the days where they would fight every two seconds. The bond has been heavy with sadness and worry for a while now, ever since Sebastian had met his new teammate and discovered he was now up against another vampire. Maybe this was Marko giving him a fuck you for not being what he had wanted him to be, maybe this was what he got for not delivering. Daniel was ruthless. Powerful. Newborn. A shiny and powerful new toy for Marko and the team had instantly shifted their attention to the young Australian. He delivered while Sebastian struggled.

And it wasn’t even Sebastian’s fault. The new car just didn’t suit him. He couldn’t get her to to work for him while Daniel could. And it made Daniel very popular in the team.

Sebastian had tried to get to know him, but Daniel was strange. He seemed to hide behind his smile and his charm. Sebastian didn’t trust him, not entirely, and his trust in Marko was no better. Something was amiss. How the hell was Marko finding vampires? First him and now Daniel? It didn’t make sense. Mark too was worried. He had had a bad feeling about Marko ever since Sebastian had told him of his turning. It made his skin crawl and the appearance of Daniel in the team made him suspicious.

“So...you talked to Ferrari right?” Mark asks softly as they walk down the empty paddock.

Sebastian nods. “I’m also working on my exit clause. They can’t keep me here if I’m not performing to a certain level.”

Mark hums. “And you want this? Ferrari?”

“I do. I mean wouldn’t it be safer? Kimi would be there and I’m going to make sure I keep Britta. New start. New future with you.” He looks over at him. “I want it Mark. This season and the team doesn’t feel the same anymore and I’m not happy with how Daniel looks at you....”

“Like he wants a bite to eat?” Mark asks, head tilted and Sebastian growls softly.

“Don’t say that so casually.” Sebastian looks nervous. “It’s been getting worse. He’s always looking at you now. I just hope he’s aware of how big a mistake that would be.”

Mark sends him a feeling of calm through the bond. “Try to relax. He can’t hurt me. It would be way too suspicious.” He pauses. “He gets blood bags right? You’ve seen the shipment?”

“That’s the thing. Britta told me there’s only shipment for me as far as she’s aware.”  
Sebastian murmurs, pulling Mark closer to him. “We’re hopeful that maybe Daniel gets his blood bags through Marko and maybe that’s why we haven’t seen him get anything. I don’t want to think about how else he’s feeding.”

Mark shivers and in the cold darkness of the paddock he feels his hair stand on end. He really didn’t like the sound of a vampire out there hunting others. “You...you think Marko let’s him hunt?”

“Hopefully animals. But I don’t know. There’s something...evil. Something dark in him. Behind that smile.” Sebastian replies, pausing in his stride to sniff the air.

“Seb?” Mark asks softly, looking around them. “Is everything-“

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because the next thing he knows there’s a rush of cold air and Sebastian is slammed to the ground hard. Harsh growls fill the air and Mark can see something sharp before he feels a cold enter him like his soul has been ripped from his body.

His breath leaves him in a hard jagged gasp and he clutches at his chest as he looks on in horror at the sight in front of him.

Sebastian is on the ground, eyes wide and fearful. A stake is in his chest and Daniel is standing over him, smirking proudly.

Mark can’t do anything but stare as he feels his legs give in, the shock of seeing Sebastian paralysed and staked combined with the bond filling with unbearable pain. The last thing he sees before he blacks out is Daniel walking towards him, a smile as dark as night on his face.

* * *

Kimi never usually stays late in the paddock. On principle he tended to race, give one word to the media and then go home. But on this occasion he had brought a friend to the race and had spent the evening talking to her in his motorhome once the race was over.

It was now late and after dropping Minttu off at her car Kimi found himself heading back to the motorhome to get his bags to head home. Minttu had promised to fly out to see him again the next weekend and Kimi was looking forward to seeing her again. Maybe she could be the one for him. He hoped so.

As he’s walking back he notices something on the ground near one of the McLaren motorhomes.

A body.

He swallows and walks slow, heart thumping. When you were friends with a vampire finding a body was never a good sign and he could feel the cold enter him as he walks towards it. He had to know who it was. He couldn’t just leave whoever it was on the ground.

When he approaches he’s almost sick. Because it’s Sebastian.

“No. God no. No. No. Seb!” Kimi drops down besides him, checking his vitals. “You bastard. Open your eyes please. You told me this couldn’t kill you. Sebby come on. Where’s Mark? Sebby?”

Kimi lightly taps his face, panic making him miss Sebastian begin to stir until his eyes open wide and Kimi jumps back in fear. “Sebby?”

Sebastian looks at him, trying to gesture to the stake in his chest but having almost no energy to do so. Kimi watches him for a heartbeat, watching his eyes look at the stake until it dawns on him what Sebastian is asking of him.

“Do you want me to take it out?” The Finn asks, going pale as he looks at the sharp object.

Sebastian gives the tiniest of nods and Kimi lets out a shaky breath.

“Seb when we became friends part of that didn’t include me removing sharp objects from your heart.” Kimi tells him, trying to steady himself and take a hold of the stake. “Okay. On the count of three. One. Two-“

Kimi pulls hard, the stake comes out and Sebastian takes a sharp breath of air before rolling onto his side and breathing heavily.

Kimi gives a disgusted sound and drops the bloodied stake before moving over to Sebastian. “Fuck Seb. How the hell did this happen?!”

Sebastian keeps breathing deeply and Kimi watches as he begins to heal. It’s so strange and surreal that Kimi is frozen to the spot just watching until it heals all the way and Sebastian turns to look at him, eyes dark and fangs out. He looks dangerous and terrifying and for the first time in his life Kimi is afraid of him.

“Daniel has Mark.” Sebastian says in a voice more growl then speech. “He staked me and took him. I’m coming for him.”

* * *

Meanwhile....

When Mark comes to, he finds himself tied to a chair in Marko’s office. He can barely think with the pain in the bond and Mark closes his eyes against the nausea he can feel. If the bond was still transmitting it meant Sebastian was still alive and Sebastian had told him stakes didn’t kill him. He just had to hold on to the fact he could still feel him for now.

Daniel was perched behind Marko at the desk, fangs out and looking hungrily at Mark.

“Beautiful isn’t he?” Marko murmurs. “The ultimate racing driver. A killer. Ruthless. Someone born to take lives and do whatever it takes to win a race.”

“A monster.” Mark gets out, voice weak. “Not someone to be admired.”

Daniel lets out a growl and Marko holds up a hand to silence him.

“You’ll get your turn.” The Austrian tells him as he turns to Mark. “Figured it out yet? This was what I wanted Sebastian to be. Strong and powerful and ruthless. I gave him eternal life and he turns out to waste it. Too soft. Too weak to feed on humans. A waste of all that power. But not Daniel. Daniel you see, I offered it to him. Be a vampire I said, be powerful. Be better than Sebastian. Sebastian had been my project, but of course he had failed my experiment.”

“You planned it didn’t you?” Mark realises. “You arranged for his turning and his maker disappearing. You tried to mould him into a bloodthirsty killer. But when you realised Sebastian wouldn’t kill you turned your attention to him.” He gestures in disgust at Daniel, who just smirks.

“Daniel knew what being a vampire meant. Power. And this time I got to ask. This time I knew he’d turn into what I wanted. And now I get two for the price of one.” Marko smirks, looking pleased with himself.

“What do you mean?” Mark asks, feeling the pain recede in the bond to be replaced with cold intent anger. Someone must have removed the stake. Mark is careful to keep his face neutral and he sends Sebastian reassurance that he’s still alive as he pretends to look broken. “Two for the price of one? Sebastian is lying in pain right now with a stake through his chest. I can feel him. It’s all Daniel’s fault.”

“And precisely what I asked him to do.” Marko grins. “You see, I can make Sebastian a monster easily. Kill you. He finds you dead. He burns the earth. Simple.”

Mark feels his blood run cold and he’s quick to send Sebastian more reassurance. He knows how angry he is right now. He can’t let this happen. “Then you will burn with the earth. Why can’t you just be happy with your little pet hmm? Leave Sebastian alone. You’ve got the vampire you’ve always wanted right there. Use him. Leave Sebastian in peace.”

Marko laughs, a cold heartless sound. “Oh Mark. How you’ve changed. Years ago you’d have driven that stake into his heart gladly. Now you’re pathetic and hanging onto his every word. It’s disgusting.”

“The only thing disgusting here Mate is you.” Mark spits out, noticing that Daniel isn’t at Marko’s side anymore. His hairs stand up on the back of his neck once more and he feels hot breath behind him. He freezes. Marko looks triumphant.

“Daniel is just about to rip your throat out. Do you have anything else to say to me?” Marko asks.

Mark struggles against his bonds and looks behind him to where Daniel is just inching forward to bite. He feels cold all over and shuts his eyes. He sends one last wave of pure love to Sebastian as a goodbye.

And that’s when the door opens with a loud bang and a loud angry growl fills the room. Sebastian appears, fangs out and snarling. Behind him stands Kimi.

Kimi brushes past Sebastian like he doesn’t look like a murderous monster and glares at Marko. “You really think you could get away with this?”

Daniel is quick to grab Mark’s hair and turn his head to expose his throat, making Sebastian almost leap forward but the low dangerous growl coming from the young Australian stops him. Daniel would be quicker than him.

“Yes. Yes I do. One false move and Daniel here rips out Mark’s throat.” Marko grins. “Are you going to risk it?”

Kimi has one hand on Sebastian’s arm at the rage in the German’s eyes. They needed to keep Sebastian calm. “I’m willing to risk it.”

“Really now? Are you sure? I’m certain you wouldn’t risk Mark’s life.” Marko replies, looking confident and Mark lets out a whimper as Daniel forces his head back more. His eyes meet Sebastian’s and Sebastian takes a step forward.

Which is apparently all the signal Daniel needs. The next thing Mark knows is there’s sharp teeth biting into his neck and burning like he’s never felt before. The next few things happen in a blur as he starts to pass out from the pain of the bite. He’s aware of Sebastian screaming his name, loud angry snarls and then a loss of pressure as Daniel is removed from him.

Mark blinks as his neck feels hot and sticky and Kimi is instantly in front of him, blurry and out of focus as he removes the tape keeping him to the chair. The next thing he knows is he’s in Kimi’s arms covering his shirt with his blood as he’s led out into the paddock and rushed to the back of a car, a cloth pressed to the heavily bleeding bite mark.

Then he passes out as Kimi yells his name.

* * *

When Mark comes round it’s daylight. He doesn’t know where he is and he hurts. He groans, hiding his face from the way too bright sunlight. Where the hell was he? Why was the sun so bright? What was going on?

Memories of the night before flash into his head. The attack. Daniel. The blood. In a panic his hand reaches towards his neck but all he can feel is smooth unmarked skin. Did he dream it? Where was Sebastian?

He gives himself to the count of three to attempt to open his eyes and when he does so he almost closes them again at the flood of detail that meets his eyes.

It was like he had upgraded his HD TV to 4K. He could see everything. All the tiny little details in the duvet, the sunbeams dancing in through the window, and as soon as his eyes open he can suddenly hear and smell better too. There’s the distinct smell of fresh tarmac being laid down and he can pick out workmen’s voices as they remake the roads outside. He tries to make sense of this as his eyes land on Sebastian lying asleep next to him. He looks awful. His eyes red raw. His cheeks pale.

Mark would be more concerned over how he looked if he wasn’t suddenly so aware of how thirsty he was. Really thirsty. His attention turns to the sounds outside and he sits up, his curiously getting the better of him. He moves out of bed and over to the window, opening it and looking out over the street below. He watches the workmen for a moment and he licks his lips. His throat burns with need. He’s so thirsty. Almost without thinking he begins to climb out of the window, but he suddenly finds a hand on his arm and he’s yanked back inside. The window shuts with a slam and Sebastian turns to him. “Liebling? What are you doing?”

If Mark was even remotely rational right now the growl that leaves his throat would have surprised him, but he isn’t. He’s hungry.

Sebastian stands up taller, growling himself. “Calm down. You need to listen to me.”

“I’m hungry.” Mark snaps. “Why are you stopping me?”

Sebastian moves closer to him, a hint of fear flickering into his eyes as he tries to reach out to him. “Mark please sit down. I’ve got something for the hunger.”

Mark growls again but does as he asks, sitting down on the bed and watching Sebastian find the cool box he had stored in the fridge and take out a blood bag. Instantly his eyes zero in on it and he snatches it out of Sebastian’s hand without warning.

If Mark was in his right mind and wasn’t thinking of his hunger he would have realised just what was going on. But he wasn’t. He rips open the bag and drains it hungrily, sighing as the burning in his throat dies down. As his hunger dies down, he comes back to himself.

And when he looks down at the bag he has just drained in his hand he lets out a ragged breath and drops it as if he’s been burnt. He looks up at Sebastian, at the guilt and fresh tears in his eyes. “No....”

Sebastian swallows hard, trying to steady his voice as he talks. “When....when I got to Kimi....Mark you were dying. You’d lost so much blood. There was nothing we could have done....I had to....I....”

“You turned me? You? It wasn’t Daniel?” Mark looks up at him and Sebastian nods, tears flowing down his face.

“I...I had no choice. You were dying. I didn’t....I couldn’t live without you....” Sebastian tries to explain.

Mark tries to process this. Tries to take in that Sebastian had done the one thing he had not wanted. He lets out a shaky breath. “So you wanted me to live with you forever.”

“Is that so bad?” Sebastian asks almost in a whisper. “We didn’t have time! You were not supposed to die in the back of Kimi’s car!”

“You knew there was always going to be a risk with losing me.” Mark replies. “I would have thought you’d ask before you turned me.”

“You were drained of blood and unconscious! There wasn’t any time to stop and ask! I can’t believe this.” Sebastian rubs a tired hand over his eyes. “You expected me to let you go....”

Mark swallows and looks down. “It’s....what happened exactly? I remember Kimi taking me out of the room, but you were not with us.”

Sebastian shakes his head. “You don’t want to know.” He says quietly. The bond is filled with his feelings. Loathing. Guilt.

Mark knows the implications of what he hasn’t said and he takes a shaky breath. “Are we on the run then?”

Sebastian blinks, looking at him. “You think.....no. I didn’t. But Marko is in the hospital and Daniel.....” he swallows. “Well no one will find him now. I’ve locked him away with a stake through his heart.” He moves to sit next to Mark, looking down at his hands. “I’m not proud of myself. But it was you. They had hurt you. The only thing that stopped me from killing Marko was the thought of you seeing me as a monster.....”

Mark shakes his head. “You’re not a monster. We saw the real ones last night.”

Sebastian nods, turning to look at him. “You’re not as well, alright? I had to turn you....it couldn’t be the end of us.”

Mark takes another deep breath. “Maybe I was...harsh. I didn’t want this but....but it’s you. I know you won’t let me do anything I could regret.”

Sebastian leans his head on his shoulder, nodding in agreement. “I’m going to be at your side teaching you everything I know. I promise you that you won’t be alone.”

Mark silently takes his hand, squeezing it gently and sending him a soft wave of love. “I love you....”

“I love you too.” Sebastian turns his head to look at him and Mark leans over to press a soft kiss to his lips.

* * *

Three weeks later....

Red Bull had been left in chaos after Marko had been sent to hospital after breaking both arms and legs. It was a serious break in each limb and required months of therapy. No one could get out of Marko just what had happened and when Christian had asked him Marko had just looked at him in fear. Whatever had happened had completely terrified him to the core.

Daniel being missing meant there was a free seat at Red Bull and in a twist of events the seat was offered to young Max Verstappen. An unprecedented move in the team.

A week after that announcement Sebastian announced his own retirement from F1 and left the sport to join the WEC with Mark. The two driving for the same team together just like they used to. Sebastian’s seat was given to Pierre Gasly.

A year later Mark and Sebastian are going strong. Mark had slowly and surely learnt how to cope with his new life and it had made them an even stronger couple, plus racing in WEC together was fun and exciting.

And when Mark won the title in the car there was no one more proud then Sebastian.

All in all, they had earned their happiness at last.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
